Cherry Syrup
by Sora Moto
Summary: Matthew is a bit tired of Alfred always treating him like a little brother when he's the older of the two. So how does he get his revenge? By serving him pancakes of course.  Not as it appears twist.


Ok so I originally came up with this idea with plenty of time to write it out before April 1st. Then I lost it in my Email, cause you know emailing stuff to yourself is awesome. Anyway I found it so now I'm just going to do this and lmao.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matthew made his way to his front door to stop the incessant ringing of his door bell courtesy of his brother. His younger brother, the one that always thinks he's older just because he got his independence first. Matthew smirks before opening the door. It only lasts a moment as he quickly replaces it with a kind smile when opening the door.

"Hey, Al. Glad you could make it."

"Well of course. you said you wanted me to try a new recipe of yours involving pancakes. Of course I'm going to show."

Alfred is grinning his same idiot Hollywood smile as he steps in and makes his way to the kitchen as Matthew closes the door and follows him.

"Well just give me a moment to make the pancakes and then we can eat."

"Sure, sure. No prob."

Alfred settles himself in at the kitchen table as Matthew makes his way over to the stove. He heats up the pan and mixes the batter for the pancakes. Once mixed he pours it onto the pan and proceeds to cook them up. Once out of batter and with a small mountain of pancakes stacked up on a plate Matthew reaches into his fridge for the 'special' syrup he had made for today. Pouring the red liquid onto the tower he settles it in front of his brother with a fork.

"Enjoy!" He lets a slightly creepy glint form in his eyes and invade the purposefully plastic smile he's put on.

Alfred looks at the red syrup curiously for a moment before poking it with his fork. "Cherry syrup?" Alfred shrugs and cuts into the stack before bringing the first bite to his mouth. As soon as the red syrup touches his tongue his eyes widen and he nearly spits it out. He whirls around to face the grinning Matthew.

"Don't tell me you don't like it? I even went to the trouble to get English cherries to make it from. Even picked them myself."

Inside Matthew was rolling on the floor laughing so hard it hurt, outwardly he simply showed a slightly maniacal grin and a confused tilt of his head. Alfred looked like he was going to be sick. He looked back and forth between Matthew and the pancakes still dripping in the red liquid.

"Oh, oh God! Mattie! You you didn't?"

Alfred lurches to his feet and makes a run for the bathroom. Once there the sounds of him heaving reach Matthew's ears and he can't contain himself any further and falls to the ground in hysterics.

Meanwhile Alfred had finished in the bathroom and not even bother to wipe his mouth pulls out his phone. Quickly hitting the speed dial for Arthur he impatiently waits for the phone to be answered, praying it is answered.

After several tense minutes a very disgruntled and groggy British voice answers.

"Bloody hell, Alfred do you have any idea what time it is here?"

"Iggy! Iggy you're alive! Thank god. I thought He'd killed you or something. Wait! he didn't attack you and bleed you out like some sicko. Oh god, he did didn't he. Don't worry Iggy, I'll catch the first flight to London and nurse you back to health. Oh and protect you so he doesn't try and get more blood. Ack! Oh no, what if he gets a taste for American next. No Iggy, you gotta save me. I don't want to be made into syrup!"

There was silence for a long moment as Alfred seemed to be hyperventilating and Arthur was staring at his phone in shocked confusion.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about git?"

"Mattie! He attacked you and made syrup from the blood and made me eat it and now he probably wants to try American!"

"Who... Bloody hell Alfred no one attacked me I'm perfectly fine. Honestly why would even think something like that."

"But but Mattie said he made it from English cherries, cause it was red and it tasted like blood Iggy."

Arthur grumbles for a moment, "Take the phone to your brother Alfred. I need to have a word with him over this it seems."

"Alright."

With pricklings of tears in his eyes Alfred peeks out of the bathroom door and looks both ways before cautiously making his way back to the kitchen and peeking in cautiously. He takes in the scene.

Matthew is still on the floor, curled up and shaking. The sound of his laughter has faded due to how painfully his sides are splitting.

"M mattie?"

Alfred looks down at his brother utterly confused. What was wrong with him? He had just served him blood covered pancakes and here he was seemingly having laughed his ass off.

"Oh god Alfred, you should have seen your face. I wish I had thought to get my camera. Oh god!"

Lifting the phone to his ear once again, "Hey Iggy, I'll call you back. No I don't think I need to worry, I'm gonna have Matt tell me what's going on. Ok. Bye." Hanging up Alfred looks down at his brother who is starting to sit up, wiping tears from his eyes.

"That wasn't really blood was it?"

"No." Matthew grins at his brother, "Just a very good artificial substitute. It was actually developed for use in the medical field, but I just couldn't resist."

Alfred just scowls down at his brother.

"I can't believe you made me think you'd hurt Iggy."

"I can, and your reaction was perfect. Did you actually call Arthur just to make sure he was ok?"

Alfred blushes slightly before Matthew is once again holding his sides as he laughs.

"Oh, I wish I had been able to hear that."

"It's not funny!"

"Yes it is."

Alfred just scowls.

"So I win this year right?"

Pouting, Alfred caves in and sits down at the table. "Yeah. But I'll get you next year bro."

"Don't count on it Al."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hehe. so obviously inspired by the Cherry syrup thing, with a twist! I hope you all enjoyed, please review.


End file.
